


Teenage Dream

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, HEA, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Prom, Soft Ben, Soulmates, They are so in love, highschool sweethearts, soft reylo, time jumps, virgin!ben, virgin!rey, virgin!reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: They met on the playground in first grade. Ben saw the scrawny girl with three messy buns lining the back of her head from across the schoolyard. She sat by herself on the bench, watching the other kids play. He’d never seen her before; she was the new girl in class. Ben didn’t have any friends and he was too shy to talk to anyone— but there was something about this girl. He felt drawn to her.It took all the courage in his lanky body to approach the bench and introduce himself. The girl looked up at him with wide hazel eyes that looked so sad.“I’m Ben Solo,” he mumbled.“I’m Rey,” she answered.“Do you want some of my snack?” Ben questioned, offering his goldfish to Rey.“Thank you!” she exclaimed, eyes turning warm as she grabbed a fistful of the cheesy snacks from his bag. “Thank you, Ben. I’m so hungry.”That’s how Ben Solo and Rey Niima became best friends.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 326





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splintered_souls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splintered_souls/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my follower giveaway. Sweet Samantha requested a teenage au where they grew up together and Ben saves up his money to buy Rey a nice coat since she didn't have one.

* * *

They met on the playground in first grade. Ben saw the scrawny girl with three messy buns lining the back of her head from across the schoolyard. She sat by herself on the bench, watching the other kids play. He’d never seen her before; she was the new girl in class. Ben didn’t have any friends and he was too shy to talk to anyone— but there was something about this girl. He felt drawn to her. 

It took all the courage in his lanky body to approach the bench and introduce himself. The girl looked up at him with wide hazel eyes that looked so sad. 

“I’m Ben Solo,” he mumbled. 

“I’m Rey,” she answered. 

“Do you want some of my snack?” Ben questioned, offering his goldfish to Rey. 

“Thank you!” she exclaimed, eyes turning warm as she grabbed a fistful of the cheesy snacks from his bag. “Thank you, Ben. I’m so hungry.” 

That’s how Ben Solo and Rey Niima became best friends. 

***

Rey didn’t have the easiest life. She grew up in foster care and often came to school hungry because her foster dad forgot to feed her breakfast. Ben started bringing her packages of mini muffins back in first grade and it became sort of a tradition. She earned her “allowance” by working in her foster dad’s garage. Ben hated the guy. Unkar Plutt was a lazy, overweight con man. Rey confided in Ben how she couldn’t wait to age out of the system so she could leave. 

It broke Ben’s heart. He may not have the best relationship with his parents but at least he had a decent home life. Sometimes, Ben wished he could ask his mom to let Rey stay with them. Rey only had two more years until she turned 18. But those two years would feel like a lifetime under Plutt’s care. 

  
  


It was now junior year of high school and Ben wasn’t sure when exactly it happened— but he had fallen in love with his best friend. Rey was the kindest person he’d ever met. She was also fiercely protective of him. When they were in 6th grade a boy named Armitage made fun of Ben’s ears, calling him dumbo. Rey had marched up to the sneering ginger and punched him in the face. She got detention which resulted in her losing her meassely allowance for the week.

Ben waited for Rey in the courtyard. Her Astronomy class was in five minutes, and he wanted to walk her to the door. He looked down at the mini blueberry muffins in his hand - her favorite... He leaned against an oak tree and zipped his black hoodie up. The autumn weather was starting to turn to winter, the leaves crunched under the feet of students walking to class. The cool wind kissed Ben’s cheeks.

That’s when he noticed Rey walking towards him with a smile, cheeks pink from the wind. She shivered in her thin long sleeve t-shirt. Ben frowned as he handed Rey the bag of mini muffins. 

“Where’s your coat?” Ben questioned. 

“Oh, I kind of grew out it. Plus it was kinda on its last legs. Plutt isn’t so eager to spend his money on a new coat for me. I’ll make do. It’s no big deal.” 

She tore into the bag and popped a mini muffin in her mouth. Ben unzipped his hoodie and offered it to Rey. 

“No Ben, you’ll be cold!” 

“I always run hot,” Ben remarked. “Please, Rey.” 

She accepted the sweater, pulling it on and laughing as the sleeves reached past her fingers. Ben chuckled and helped her roll them up. His fingers shook as he zipped the hoodie all the way up to her chin, making sure he didn’t accidentally touch her inappropriately. The last thing he wanted to do was make Rey think he was a creep.  _ Thank God  _ she couldn’t read his mind because he couldn't help some of the dirty fantasies that resided there. 

Once Rey finished her breakfast, she threw the plastic bag in the garbage can and then reached for Ben’s hand. It always shocked him that Rey wanted to hold his hand. He should be used to it by now. It had kind of become their thing—holding hands as they walked to class. He loved the feel of her tiny fingers laced between his. 

They walked to class in a comfortable silence. Ben gazed down at Rey as she would occasionally stop to talk to some of her friends. Unlike him, Rey was popular. Who wouldn’t love her? She was sweet, smart, and beautiful. Her friends Rose, Kaydel, and Jessika were always nice to him. Sometimes the girls giggled with Rey at her locker before he’d come to walk her to her next class. He wondered what that was about— but he knew it wasn’t malicious. Rey was his  _ best  _ friend. She always stood up for him. 

“So I’m on the prom committee with Kaydel,” Rose gushed. “You have to join in, Rey. I have the  _ best  _ theme picked out.  _ A night under the stars.”  _

“That sounds exciting,” Rey replied. “I can’t though, I’m sorry. I have to work in the garage after school so I don’t have time for any extracurriculars.” 

Rose pouted, “well if you change your mind, I’d be happy to have you on the committee. Kaydel and Jessika are helping out.” 

“Thanks Rosie,” Rey smiled. 

“Crap, I have to be in Mr. Snoke’s Calculus class. If I’m even a second after the bell he will send me to detention. Bye Rey, bye Ben!” 

“Bye,” Ben said quietly. 

_ Prom.  _ Ben hadn’t even thought about the dance. He wanted to ask Rey to go with him and he knew she would agree— but part of him wanted to ask her to be his date in a non-platonic way. He would have to ask one of her friends for advice— if he got up the courage. Peering down at Rey, he noticed how cozy she looked wrapped up in his hoodie. Ben had been saving his money from his part time job to buy a new acoustic guitar. He almost had enough for the one he’d been eying at the mall. Now, he’d rather spend that money on a new coat for Rey. There was nothing wrong with his old guitar anyway. 

***

That weekend, Ben’s dad drove him to the mall so he could use his savings. Ben was quiet as he looked out the window, watching the leaves scattered along the pavement in the parking lot. 

They walked inside and Ben nervously ran a hand through his hair. Han smirked at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Alright son, I may not be knowledgeable about women’s fashion but I can help you pick something out for your little Rey.” 

“She’s not  _ mine _ dad,” Ben said, his cheeks heating with a blush. 

“Sure, kid.” 

Together, they walked into one of the department stores. Han led Ben over to the outerwear section. Ben looked through the different racks of coats. He wanted to get Rey something that would keep her warm but he also wanted it to look nice. 

“What about this?” Han held up a hot pink puffer coat with a fur lined hood. 

Ben burst into chuckles. “No, that’s definitely the last thing Rey would wear.” He continued to leaf through the rack until his eyes zeroed in on an olive green peacoat. 

“This is it. This is the one,” Ben insisted. 

Han grinned as they walked over to the register. Ben pulled out his wallet and counted out his money. It cost almost all of his savings but it was worth it. Rey was always worth it. 

That night, his mother helped him wrap up the coat and suggested Ben ask Rey over for dinner. He excused himself, closing the door to his bedroom to give him some privacy as he called the landline at Rey’s house. 

Plutt answered on the third ring. Ben asked to speak to Rey, Unkar grumbled before yelling for Rey. Ben heard the sound of shuffling feet and then Rey picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” she chirped into the receiver. 

“Hey, Rey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My moms making your favorite— spaghetti and meatballs.” 

“Do you even have to ask?” Rey giggled. “You had me at dinner.” 

“Perfect, um. I’ll come pick you up. My dad will let me borrow his Ford Falcon. I’ll be over in an hour. Does that work?” 

“I can’t wait,” Rey cooed. 

“Alright, great.” 

“Love ya.” 

“Love you too.” 

Ben ended the call and looked down at his cellphone. They always told each other  _ I love you.  _ It was nothing new. But Ben knew his love for Rey had grown from friendship to something much deeper. He could only hope Rey reciprocated his feelings. 

***

They walked to his house hand in hand. Rey curled against him as they made their way up the steps of the front porch. Feeling emboldened, Ben leaned into her and pressed a kiss to her temple. She scrunched her nose at him the adorable way she always did. It warmed his heart. 

He thought maybe now would be the time to lean in and press a fleeting kiss to her pretty pink lips. Ben closed the distance and— 

“Rey! We are so happy to have you over for dinner,” Leia interrupted. 

Ben silently cursed his mother’s timing. She welcomed Rey inside and ushered her towards the dining room table. Ben rubbed a hand down his face as he sighed. He was so close to kissing Rey. 

Leia served Rey a heaping portion of spaghetti and meatballs. Ben took the seat next to Rey and started to serve himself. Han and Leia made small talk about school— asking them both if they had plans for prom. Ben blushed and stuffed his mouth full of noodles so he didn’t have to answer. 

“Well, I’d love to go to prom,” Rey announced. “I’m thinking of getting a dress at a thrift store and refurbishing it.” 

“That’s very clever,” Leia replied. “Did you have anybody you want to go with, Rey?” 

Ben choked and reached for his water. Rey patted his back as he gulped down his drink. 

“Sorry,” Ben said. 

Rey continued to stroke soothing circles on his back. 

“There is  _ somebody. _ ” Rey admitted. “I hope he will ask me.” 

Ben wanted to cry. Of course Rey was interested in someone else. It was probably Poe Dameron. Everyone was in love with him. 

“Well, you could always ask him,” Leia added. 

Ben could kill his mother. Why was she doing this to him? Sure, he didn’t open up to his mother about his feelings for Rey but wasn’t it obvious? His dad had clearly caught on.

“Maybe,” Rey replied. She dropped her hand from his back. 

“Benny, you got any plans to ask that special lady of yours?” Han winked. 

_ I hate them.  _ Ben thought. 

Ben shook his head and continued to eat. It was the longest meal of his life. 

***

After dinner, Ben invited Rey up to his room to watch a movie. She launched herself on his bed, immediately situating herself under the covers. Ben walked over to his closet to retrieve the present and carried it over to Rey, placing it on the bed. 

“What’s this?” Rey questioned. 

“It’s a gift.” 

“Ben, you shouldn’t have,” Rey replied with a small smile on her face. 

“I wanted to,” Ben mumbled. “Open it.” 

She untied the bow and ripped into the paper like a gremlin. It made Ben laugh— god he was so in love with her. Rey opened the box and gasped at the carefully folded olive green coat that laid within. 

“Ben, I can’t believe you did this.” 

“I’d do anything for you, Rey.” 

She pulled the coat out and traced her fingers along the soft fabric. Then she threw herself at Ben, hugging him tightly. 

“I could kiss you,” Rey said. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I could kiss you, Ben. Would you like that?” 

“Yes,” Ben admitted. 

Rey released him from the embrace and looked at him through hooded lashes. 

“I hope your special lady doesn’t mind.” Rey said as she leaned in and kissed Ben on the lips. 

Her mouth was warm against his. This was his first kiss and he hoped it wasn’t terrible for Rey. He wrapped an arm around her back and deepened the kiss. Rey moaned and opened her mouth. Her tongue darted out to trace against his lower lip. Ben slid his tongue against hers and sighed contentedly. 

Once they pulled away for breath, Ben whispered against her mouth as he pressed another kiss to the corner of her lips. 

“‘Special lady’ is you, Rey. It’s always been you.” 

“I know, Ben.” 

“Go to prom with me?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

***

Rey wore her peacoat to school everyday throughout the winter season. She was all too eager to tell her friends that Ben was the one to get it for her. News spread around the school that he and Rey were officially an item. Rose, Kaydel, and Jessika teased them about  _ finally  _ making it official. 

They were standing beside Rey’s locker and Ben leaned in to kiss her sweetly. Mr. Snoke happened to be walking by at that very moment and sneered at them. 

“No PDA in the hallways. This is your final warning. It’s detention if I see it again.” 

Ben blushed profusely and hid his face in her shoulder. Once Mr. Snoke’s back turned, Rey rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway, I’m going prom dress shopping after school. Rose, Jess, and Kay are going to help me find something and fix it up to look nice. I’ll call you and let you know what color I pick out so you can match.” 

Ben quickly looked around to make sure Mr. Snoke wasn’t lurking in any corners. When he was certain they weren’t being watched, he pushed Rey up against her locker and kissed her passionately. 

“I can’t wait,” he breathed against her lips. 

***

Han lended Ben the Ford Falcon on prom night. His father also handed him a condom and told him to  _ be safe.  _ Ben had never been more embarrassed in his life. 

He picked up the corsage and boutonniere his mother ordered from the local flower shop and headed over to Rey’s house. The dress she described to him was a “midnight blue.” He parked the car and walked to her front door. He rapped his knuckles against the door and only a few seconds later the door opened and Ben felt his soul ascend from his physical form. 

The dress had a plunging neckline with thin, over the shoulder straps. It cinched at the waist and the bodice was covered in beads and sequins. The skirt was a loose and flowy floor length. Rey looked breathtaking. 

Ben’s hands shook as he gently took Rey’s hand in his own and placed the corsage on her slender wrist. Rey pinned the boutonniere on his suit jacket and then looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“We have to stop by my house so mom can take pictures,” Ben groaned. 

“That’s sweet,” Rey replied with a giggle. 

Ben kissed her temple and guided her to the Ford Falcon, opening the passenger side door and helping her inside. 

***

The night seemed to fly by. They had dinner reservations at Maz’s Cantina and Grill. After the meal, Ben drove them to prom which was being held in a hotel ballroom. As Rose had told them months ago, the theme was  _ A Night under the Stars.  _ Ben thought Rey’s dress fit perfectly. 

Upon entering the ballroom, Ben and Rey were ushered over to get their photos taken. Afterward they got some punch and found an open table. The music was blaring and the lights dim. Ben wasn’t one for crowds but prom was like a right of passage. He could deal with it for a single night. Especially since Rey was his date… and his  _ girlfriend.  _

The upbeat music ended and a slow song started. Ben offered Rey his hand. 

“Would you like to dance?” 

She smiled as she took his hand and they made their way out to the dance floor. Dancing with Rey was like nothing else in the world. Her body was warm against his. She rested her head in the crook of his neck with her arms around his shoulders. Ben could stay like this forever. 

They danced for a few songs and made their rounds talking to Rey’s friends. Poe was Jessika’s date. Rose and Kaydel were each other’s dates. Poe started talking to him and Ben realized the popular boy wasn’t so bad after all. He could see why everyone liked him. 

After a while, his social anxiety started to worsen. Rey must have picked up on it.

“Let’s get out of here.” 

“What if you win prom queen?” 

“I don’t care, I only want to be with you.” 

So they left the prom early and went back to Ben’s house. It was late and the house was quiet. His parents must have already gone to bed. Ben brought Rey up to his room and grabbed his guitar, playing a song for her and singing softly. 

Eventually, Rey reached for his guitar and placed it back on the stand. 

“Dance with me,” she whispered. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and danced with her in the quiet of his bedroom. The moon shone through the window making her bodice shimmer like stars. Their sweet kisses turned passionate as Rey pushed Ben’s suit jacket off. She pulled him onto the bed and he settled himself over her. 

Rey palmed him through his trousers and he groaned at the feel of her warm hand on his length. 

“Are you sure,” Ben questioned. 

“Yes, Ben. Please.” 

Tenderly, Ben helped Rey out of her dress. He divested himself of his clothing and joined her on his bed. He couldn’t believe he was seeing her— all of her like this. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Ben admitted. 

“I haven’t either. We can learn together.” 

Ben nodded and kissed her again. He made his way down her body, pressing his lips to each breast along the way before settling himself between her thighs. 

“Want to make this good for you,” Ben said. 

Then he kissed her clit and licked through her folds. Rey arched her back as she rocked against his face. He loved the taste of her on his tongue. Ben looked up and watched her face as she found her release. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever witnessed. 

Rey gently pushed his head away and shivered. “Too sensitive,” she supplied. 

Ben reached over for his pants and grabbed the condom from his pocket. 

“Came prepared?” Rey teased. 

He cringed. “My dad gave it to me.”

Rey took the condom and tore it open. Ben laid on the bed and Rey straddled him with the condom in hand. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock before rolling the latex down his shaft. 

Rey lowered herself on top of him, taking every inch of him inside. 

“Fuck,” she moaned once she had taken him all the way to the hilt. “You’re so massive, Ben. Splitting me in two.” 

“Sorry,” Ben panicked. “Sorry, we can stop.” 

“No, no, just need a moment to adjust.” 

Then she started to move. Ben held onto her hips and met her thrust for thrust. Within minutes he was coming. 

“God, I’m sorry Rey. You’re just so… I couldn’t hold on. I just.” 

“Ben,” Rey interrupted, kissing him on the lips. “It was perfect.” 

***

Ben stood nervously at the altar. His best man, Poe, by his side. 

“Don’t worry, man. You’ve got this,” Poe whispered. 

The music started up and Ben’s eyes snapped to the back of the room. Rey appeared in a stunning white gown. 

“Fuck,” Ben gasped. “She’s beautiful.” 

“And she’s about to be your wife,” Poe added with a smirk. 

“I know,” he replied. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” 

He thought back to their life together. They’d gone from best friends, to high school sweethearts, to engaged, and now… married. Ben couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate: the soon to be Rey Solo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @anerdobsessed 
> 
> Samantha, I hope you enjoyed this. I really loved writing it for you.


End file.
